User blog:Nhan-Fiction/The Jungle Jam
The Original Blog Post ''' When things go wrong in “League of Legends,” it is safe to say that 9/10 times the jungler for a respective team is the first one getting blamed. It is how the blame hierarchy works in LoL. People always have their index fingers on standby when the crap is about to hit the fan. As someone whose second best role is jungling, I expect this kind of stuff whenever I make my first steps into the jungle for a match. Below are five random things that grind my gears when I jungle, in no order of importance. Some are pet peeves, while some things are just misconceptions in my book. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''1. I have a bad last hit score because of my jungler. Umm, yeah. This makes a lot of sense. Oh wait. It doesn’t. I have my own monsters to farm in the jungle, and you have hordes of minion waves right at your fingertips to last hit. If you can’t last hit them properly, then why I am getting blamed? I am not the one controlling your champion – you are. 2. I am losing my solo lane because of my jungler. I am not getting help! Though it is true that I can influence a lane with jungle ganks and whatnot, ultimately, who is really at fault when you lose your SOLO lane? It is the inherent responsibility you sign up for when you choose to put on your big boy/girl pants to take on the 1v1 challenge. They are naturally dueling lanes for a reason. Soloing can be very hard, especially if you are facing your counter. I will help when I can and even babysit a lane, but the brunt of the solo work lies on your shoulders – not mine. 3. I have my minion waves pushed very far up toward the enemy’s turret, so why isn’t my jungler ganking my lane? Half the reason a jungle gank works is linked to current positioning of given champions. Also, turrets hurt. Unless my jungle champion is good at tower diving, don’t expect me to do it. It is usually too risky and not worth the gamble unless I can guarantee a kill out of it. Pushing your minions super close to their turret makes me less likely want to gank your lane. Ganks are just harder to pull off. Like, would you want to jungle gank a lane that is really pushed up if you were in my shoes? Probably not. Oh and by the way, please try to warn me of wards I should take note of … this really makes any possible jungle gank more doable. 4. I am saying mean things to my jungler. Why isn’t he/she helping my lane? If you nag or cry at me for constant help, I will feel less obligated to assist you. If you try to bust my chops or call me names, I will perceive you to be a punk. It is common sense. The nicer you are to me, the nicer I should act toward you. I will be the first to take accountability when I genuinely screw up as a jungler, but getting on my case in an overly hostile way will probably discourage me from reacting with a favorable action in return. We all make mistakes, and LoL is a game about everyone collectively getting along to achieve great things. 5. Why isn’t the jungler in x lane at this given moment? Jungling involves moving around the map a lot. I cannot be everywhere at the same time. It is mechanically impossible for me to do so. I like to help out where I can and when the opportunities present themselves. Sometimes, a situation occurs when I happen to be far away, and thus there is nothing I can do about it. Also, don’t complain to me about me not reaching a certain destination because you initiated too early. If you want me poised to strike and ready to help out during an upcoming battle, please wait for me to get there! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The life of the jungler is hard, don’t you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts